Conventionally, improvements have been made for a shape and the like of a top sheet and a second sheet for an absorbent article such as a sanitary napkin, in order to appropriately transfer a discharged matter such as menstrual blood to an absorbent core. An example of such a sheet includes: a sheet having improved liquid drawing abilities (spot property) in a predetermined spot (position) by a plurality of fine openings, and a sheet having improved liquid drawing abilities by capillary action realized by adjusting fiber density. However, has been difficult to suppress rewet, in other words, backset of a discharged matter such as menstrual blood once absorbed by an absorbent body, in a case where a large amount of discharged matter such as menstrual blood was discharged.
On the other hand, a sanitary napkin has been proposed including a liquid permeable top sheet, a liquid impermeable back sheet bonded to the top sheet, an absorbent core disposed between the top sheet and the back sheet, and a masking member made of a liquid permeable perforated film disposed between the top sheet and the absorbent core (see Japanese Patent No. 3759609, hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1). The masking member is characterized by being disposed along a periphery of the sanitary napkin, covering a periphery of the absorbent core, and composing an opening portion positioned in a center.